Shining Claw
by Skull1412
Summary: Percy is abandoned by everyone but Travis, Connor, Clarisse, and Malcolm. They decide to run away from camp and started a group called Shining Claw. They gathered demigods, humans, and monsters in their group. But that is not the only ones in their group, there is a mysterious being that helped them from the start of their run away plan. When another is coming do they help camp?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Percy laid on his bed staring at his ceiling. Derek, an Ares kid, was probably telling more lies about him. He was abandoned by his father who called him a disgrace. Abandoned by camp that sees him as dirt to step on. Abandoned by his girlfriend who calls him useless and broke up with him. Abandoned by the Olympians themselves who believes that Derek is a true hero.

"I guess I could just die?" he wondered aloud to himself.

"You can't die now Percy." a voice said.

Percy swerved to see the only ones who stuck by him, Travis, Connor, Clarisse, and Malcolm.

"I locked the door, how'd you get in?" Percy asked them while relaxing.

"I unlocked it!" Connor said and showed Percy a wire that was bent.

"Oh, well I guess Connor is good at something." Percy teased.

"HEY!" Connor yelled while the others snickered.

"Seriously Prissy, I won't let you die; I'll knock you out every time you try." Clarisse warned.

"I'd rather have a Percy who doesn't have brain damage." Malcolm stated.

"Don't worry, Percy already has brain damage so you can't damage it any more than it already is." Connor said, wanting to get back from before.

"True that Connor." Percy agreed with him.

"Backfire!" Travis whispered to the other two who chuckled.

Connor blushed tomato red, "Damn you Percy!"

Percy chuckled with the others, "For what? I thought you wanted someone to agree with you!"

"Yes, but not you! That ruins the purpose you dolt!" Connor said heatingly.

"Ok, whatever you say Red-Head." Percy said with a shrug.

"PERCY!" Connor screamed out in frustration.

Percy flopped on his bed and fake snored.

"Percy, get off the bed right now!" Connor demanded.

Percy continued to snore and ignore Connor.

Connor had a red tick mark appear on his head, he walked over to the bed and swiftly pulled off the sheets causing Percy to fall on the floor.

"Omph!" Percy said as he hit the floor.

The other floor started to laugh at Percy who was now tangled in the blankets.

"Y-You need help man?" Malcolm asked and untangled Percy from his blanket.

"Thanks Malcolm, by the way, I was gonna ask you guys, but how do you feel about running away with me?" Percy asked them seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notice: I'm going on a 2 week trip, when I come back I shall update for sure.**

 **Chapter 2:**

They looked at each other before turning to Percy with a grin.

"Of course we'll go with you Percy!" they said at the same time.

Percy grinned at them, "Let's go pack our stuff then!"

"Meet you at Thalia's tree in 10 minutes, remember to use the bathroom before we leave, I'd rather not see, smell, or hear you pee or poo after 5 minutes that we leave." Percy informed them.

"Sure Percy, we'll be the good kids we are and use the toilet before we leave." Travis teased and ran out the door when a Minotaur horn flew straight at him.

" **OOOWWWW! PERCY DAMN IT!"** Travis yelled as the horn hit him in the butt despite running out the door in a flash.

Everyone chuckled as they heard Travis curse in Greek as he hopped up and down like you see in cartoons.

"Let's go before someone spots us." Malcolm suggested.

"Yeah, ok, meet you in 10 minutes then." Connor mock saluted with a grin and ran off to grabbed Travis.

"See you Prissy." Clarisse said as she left.

"I'll see you a Thalia's tree." Malcolm waved and left.

Percy smiled at his friends; "Well I better get ready too." he decided and started to pack.

Once everybody was ready at Thalia's tree, they were about to set off.

"Oh look it's the outcast, traitor, and wimp." a familiar voice called out.

Percy sighed, "Derek, I'm leaving camp, and I'd rather not see your face when I leave."

"What did you say wimp?" Derek yelled and was about to attack Percy.

Percy just kicked him back without even looking.

"You heard me, or are you deaf?" Percy taunted and then he and the others ran towards the woods.

"Why didn't you finish him off Prissy?" Clarisse complained.

"I'd rather not; the camp and Olympians would be on me in no time if I did." Percy explained.

"That is true." Malcolm agreed.

"I can be smart once in a while." Percy said.

"If you say so Percy." Connor shrugged.

"HEY!" Percy yelled at Connor.

"By the way everyone brang food correct?" Malcolm said.

"Yup."

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"No duh."

"How much did you bring with you." Malcolm asked as they stopped for a rest.

Travis and Connor each took out a trash bag full of food, where they put it, the other had no idea. Percy and Clarisse brought a grocery bag full. Malcolm brought out a cereal box containing sweets and candy.

"Ok, Travis and Connor, help me sort out the food that will spoil quickly with the ones we can keep over time." Malcolm commanded.

"On it Malcolm." the Stolls saluted.

"I'll set up camp then." Clarisse said.

"I'm on watch duty I guess." Percy shrugged and left.

They all did their jobs and 5 minutes later, Percy came back with a girl and scratches.

"I found a demigod guys." Percy grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The others gathered around Percy and the female demigod that was about 5 years old. They stared at the girl which made her squirm uncomfortably.

"Hi there, what's your name?" Malcolm asked gently.

She relaxed a little at the tone, "My name is Ranga Teilos."

"Well then Ranga, my name is Malcolm, nice to meet you." He said, his voice still gentle.

"My name is Percy, and don't worry, those monsters won't go after you anymore." Percy reassured her.

Ranga relaxed completely, knowing that they wouldn't hurt her and that she was safe.

"Connor and Travis at your service." The Stolls said in sync.

"Ah, twins!" Ranga exclaimed excitingly.

Connor grinned, "Yea-"

"I'm Clarisse, nice to meet ya." Clarisse butted in as she knocked Connor and Travis over.

"Nice to meet you too! By the way, why are you people outside?" Ranga asked curiously.

"Ah, well, you see…" Percy said slowly and adverted his eyes.

"I'll handle it Percy, go do your job everyone." Malcolm said and took Ranga to go off.

Once they found a spot on a boulder, Malcolm began telling the memories of the past to Ranga. He could see the awe in her eyes and he smiled softly, only to frown on how horrible it was that she was born a demigod.

He finished the memories up to the point of that day, "so now you know why we are here."

"Idiots, all of them." Ranga growled and punched the tree, effectively smashing it to shards.

Malcolm stared wide eyed at her and the tree-turned-shards. She noticed what she did and her own eyes widened before she turned to him.

"I'm sorry Malcolm, my father is very strict, and wants me to be the smartest and strongest of my generation, so the result was me being too powerful and my father disowned me." Ranga apologized.

"No problem, wait, if you know your dad, so that means your mom is a goddess!" Malcolm said with a breakthrough.

Ranga on the other hand was confused, "I know my mother though."

"Is one of them a step-parent then Ranga?" Malcolm asked her.

She shook her head, "No, both my parents are my real parents Malcolm."

"What? That's not possible! One of your parents has to be an add-on to your family!" Malcolm exclaimed.

"Not one of them is an add-on Malcolm." Ranga denied again.

"Then, you can't be a demigod then, so what are you? I wonder if you're just a regular mortal with vision that can see through the mist?" Malcolm wondered out loud, gears in his mind turning.

"No, the monsters said, "Time to feast on a tasty half-blood!" before chasing me." Ranga informed.

"Then wha-"

"I will explain, but first you must get the others before I do." a voice rang out.

The two turned to see an army of the minor and major gods alike, but no Olympians. In the front was a smirking Khione.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Khione, what are yo-" Malcolm asked but got cut off by the said person.

"Just get the others." Khione snapped.

"Malcolm just go, they won't hurt me." Ranga murmured loud enough for Malcolm while staring at the gods and goddesses.

"Are you sure?" Malcolm asked uncertainly, the gods are not one to trust easily.

"I'm sure." Ranga said determinedly.

"If you say so," Malcolm sighed and ran off but not before saying, "Yell if you need me."  
Khione scoffed after Malcolm left, "As if we would hurt our Lady."  
"Khione, hush, I'm still a demigod you know." Ranga sighed as she combed her violet hair and took out twigs and bugs with her eyes closed.

Khione kneeled in front of Ranga and the others followed suit, "Lady Ranga, how was the journey? I hope you aren't harmed, you specifically said orders not to help much to my displeasure."

Ranga sighed once as she opened her eyes showing intelligence older than the Olympians themselves, "Khione, you know I need to adapt to the ways of the mortals, I've been hanging out with you gods and goddesses too much."

"Yes Lady Ranga, we would not help at all if we were with you." Khione said sadly.

Ranga smiled soothingly before she blinked and turned her supposed 5 year old face on and yelled, "Percy! Over here!"

Percy jogged over with a lopsided grin on his face, "Ranga! Who do we have here?"

"Percy Jackson, hello you too." Khione sniffed in distaste.

"Khione! You're the one who almost made Leo a pop…sicle…" Percy trailed off sadly.

Khione frowned, "He left you too didn't he?"

Percy looked down dejectingly, out of everyone he thought that Leo would definitely stay with him. He was wrong since Leo automatically went with Derek when Derek presented an eraser that changed into _**both**_ a shield and sword despite being only one piece.

Ranga pouted childishly, "Percy! Don't look so glum! Want me to teach this Leo a lesson?!"

She was trying to crack her knuckles making Percy chuckle at the care, "No, I'm ok Ranga, thanks though."

"Oi Percy!" Clarisse growled as she came into view and roughly shoved Percy to the ground, "How dare you run in and tell me to do your watch duty and run off when you know I'm busy setting up camp!"

"Hahaha, I thought you had it under control." Percy said lightly only angering Clarisse more.

"We're still here you know." One of the minor gods said in an irritated voice only to be shut up by Ranga's quick but effective glare.

"Oh yeah, we got company Clarisse." Percy said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah no duh, I realized that when I got here unlike you probably." Clarisse said, rolling her eyes.

Percy pouted but didn't say anything to object what Clarisse said since it was technically true, he never knew until he saw Ranga signal something to the crowd of gods and goddesses reasons unknown but he didn't question it.

"Hey! Why'd you all leave us like that?" Connor asked teasingly as the twins and Malcolm appeared as well.

"Well we were just joking here and th-" Percy was cut off suddenly by a booming voice.

" _ **WHY ARE YOU GODS HERE WITH THE OUTCASTS!?"**_ Zeus shouted as he and the other Olympians appeared out of nowhere.

"Zeus." Khione greeted and bowed a 15 degree bow, followed by the other gods and goddesses; they didn't really care about the Olympians anymore if Ranga was still with them.

The demigods looked at the Olympians without a care in the world, they didn't even bow down like regular 'mortals' were supposed to.

" _ **YOU DARE NOT TO BOW PROPERLY?!"**_ Zeus bellowed furiously.

Clarisse picked at her teeth with her nails, Percy was playing with water from a nearby river, the Stolls were making something with nature as an experiment, Malcolm was checking his list of supplies, and Ranga was playing with a lizard that was on a rock and had allowed her to play with it.

"Percy, bow down to your uncle." Poseidon said while frowning.

Percy looked up boredly from his horse made out of water that was galloping around him, "Oh, hey."

Percy looked at his horse again and started to change it into a large flower and froze it before handing it to Ranga who took it gleefully and gave him a big smile.

The two played around as Percy got more water from the river, shaped it into a large orb, he let the lizard glide on the water and swam in it with an air bubble surrounded around its head thanks to Percy's power.

Slowly the other demigods gathered around the orb of water, ignoring the Olympians all together. They stared in awe as the lizard did tricks in the water it never done before.

Percy grinned as the lizard waved at him with what looked like a smile on its face, "I like this lizard."

Ranga looked thoughtful then said suddenly, "Then it can be your animal partner."

Percy looked startled, "My what?"

Ranga looked surprised as she stared at Percy, "You didn't know you can have an animal partner if you go through the right ceremony?"

"Um, no…" Percy said.

Ranga smacked her forehead, did these demigods know nothing? Malcolm however looked surprised, he had encountered an ancient book that had such information but it never said the ceremony requirements and steps so he kept it and never mentioned it to anyone.

"How do you know such thing?!" Artemis hissed with narrow eyes, all the Olympians looked at her threatingly.

Ranga raised an eyebrow, "It was in a cave carving over in Alaska, you should be more careful you know."

The Olympians gasped; of course the information would be in Alaska! They were so careless as to leave Alaska alone since they feared of an attack there.

Ranga grinned at their expressions and sang lightly the next words tauntingly, "I know everything you don't want me to know."

The Olympians pointed their weapons at Ranga, "You know too much! You must die!"

Everyone else reacted quickly and blocked their path, "You will do no such thing!"

"Get out of our way weaklings! The threat must be destroyed!" Artemis shouted in rage.

"Move out of the way please." Ranga asked politely.

The others looked at Ranga uncertainly but when Khione looked in Ranga's eyes, a Cheshire grin appeared on her face, Ranga had a humiliating plan ready.

"Stand back everyone, she'll be ok." Khione ordered and the gods and goddesses automatically stepped back 5 long steps taking the demigods with them.

"Hey! Let us go!" Connor shouted as the demigods struggled against the immortal's grip.

"It's ok demigods, Lady Ranga got this under control Khione assured.

They stopped struggling for a second, "Lady?! Why Lady?"

Khione shrugged mischievously, "Who knows."

"DIE!" Zeus yelled, snapping them back to the situation at hand, they watched, the gods and goddesses were smug and the demigods looked horrified as an orb of the Olympians' power hit Ranga dead on.

" _ **RANGA!"**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Percy's eyes widened as the orb hit Ranga, fear pooled his stomach, he just made another friend just to lose her because she knew stuff? He was about to take action when one of the Stolls stopped moving, "She isn't getting hurt…"

"You're right, she's just standing there!" Clarisse muttered.

Percy's eyes widened and narrowed his eyes to see Ranga just standing there as the orb tried to harm her. Light flared and sparked around her but she just looked bored, that was until she turned to look at Percy.

" _Percy, can you hear me?"_

Percy jerked back at the sudden voice in his head and Ranga smiled in amusement. The god holding him let him go, he didn't want to intrude into the conversation.

" _Percy, I'm going to do something but I need your help."_

Percy was puzzled, if she could withstand that, why would she need her help. Percy shook his head, _"What are you planning Ranga."_

" _I'm just going to give them a little lesson; I need you to freeze them each to a tree."_

" _Uhhhhh, if you haven't noticed, some of them would have no trouble getting out of my little ice trap."_

" _Don't worry about that."_

" _You sure?"_

" _Uhuh, you ready though? Do it when I disperse this energy ball."_

" _Ok."_

Percy narrowed his eyes and felt the river water slowly rise up in preparation. Ranga had held out her hand and the orb disappeared, Percy immediately had the water slam into the Olympians onto separate trees. Ranga immediately swiped at them with her right arm and a purple substance merged into the ice.

Ranga laughed as the Olympians tried to escape their bindings but could not. Ranga started to walk over to them slowly and mist seemed to cover her body until a grown women appeared, she had long black wavy hair that reached her hip, her skin was pure white, she wore a dark purple dress that had a side cut on the leg part, her black heels did nothing to prevent her gracefulness.

The demigods went slack-jawed, this was Ranga? That was impossible! She was just a little child a while ago!

Zeus looked up with wide eyes and his struggle increased ten-fold along with the rest of the Olympians. Ranga reached Zeus and tilted his chin up with a long, black polished nail and clicked her tongue, "Zeus, to think you'd do this to demigods of all people, a shame."

"Chaos." Zeus hissed in hate and Chaos smiled, her purple colored lips quirking upwards highlighting her light purple eyes, "Nice to meet you again too Olympians."

"I thought I destroyed you!" Artemis shouted.

Chaos turned to Percy and the others, "Why don't the major and minor gods and goddesses tell you what's going on while I deal with these guys a little huh?"

Khione bowed, "Very well Lady Chaos, let's go demigods." The gods and goddesses started to herd the demigods away and out of sight and sound.

Chaos' smile turned into a wick smirk and Zeus cowered at the sight, Chaos slammed her sharp heel into Zeus' sacred area making him whimper, "Now then, let's have a little chat, _**shall we?**_ "

Screams and shouts were heard in the area, unfortunately, the demigods were long gone before they could even hear those sweet sounds.


End file.
